This invention relates generally to exercise devices and more particularly to devices which provide active resistance through a full range of motion.
Most currently available exercise devices are not capable of providing two-way resistance through a full range of motion. They generally employ weights, pulleys, ropes or multiple machines to provide resistance to a particular motion. For example, exercise devices which work on a weight or spring basis resist the exerciser in one direction, but do not resist in the other direction. Thus, these devices exercise the middle part of the muscle, resulting in a short, fatter muscle.
There is a desire among exercisers for muscle strength without bulk, as not all exercisers are interested in building bulging muscles. Building a strong, supple muscle requires two-way resistance. Presently available exercise devices do not satisfy this desire as most are not equipped to supply two-way resistance throughout a full range of motion.